Confusion
by ElenaDamonForever
Summary: Just when Damon&Elena thought that they could finally be together, Stefan had became a new,dark,and an even more dangerous creature than Damon ever was,he's pissed,and wants revenge. LEMONS,VIOLENCE,LANGUAGE,only for mature peeps :
1. Realize

This is ma first fanfic . I need opinions but pls don't be too harsh XP

so heres a little DamonxElena lemon.

Disclamer: I own nothing except this story (I want Ian somerhalder though, just might steal him ;)

"Hello Elena"

a low voice called from the door, i snapped my head up, suprised.

It was Damon, one corner of his mouth turned up in a shy but curious smile. My heart thudded.

I frowned, " Hey Damon," i answered casually, refusing to let his presence screw my head over.

"Why are you here?" I babbled. " Where's stefan?

I was in Stefan's room, it was pretty dark, but i was pretty sure he wasn't here, waiting to pounce on me...

Something shot through Damon's eyes, some emotion i didn't catch.

"Ahh..Stefan, your boyfriend.." He replied, his voice somehow seething with acidic coldness.

My frown deepened. His piercing blue eyes flashed and he dropped his head down just as i tried to look into them, to decipher his thoughts. He scowled, acting more like the old Damon, not the one i had....loved.

So i ignored him and mumbled, " Well, i'm going to look for him."

Giving up i stalked to the door, "Bye Damon."

Inside, i had a strange urge of wanting him to stop me, so i had to turn around, eyes scanning the room.

No one was there.

_What was that? That was odd...Was i sleeping?_ I continue to questioned my sanity and flinched, almost screaming when i spin around, and found Damon probing my face intensely, his face inches from mine. I blinked, breathing out. So fast i was not sure i actually saw it, i thought i saw Damon closing his eyes and inhaling indulgently.

"Scuse me, Damon" I looked down and muttered severly, pushing lightly at him. He didn't budge. i looked up angrily and saw his expression, it was....

Tender.

Vulnerable.

..desire

and lust.

My heartbeat raced, it was so loud that i was pretty sure he could hear it, i blushed a crimson and dropped my head, scruntizing my barefoot.

Suddenly, warm fingers lift my cheek, Damon moaned seductively,

"Do you know what you are doing to me? Oh god Elena.."

He breathed. I felt myself getting wet, uncontrollable. With incredible speed, Damon pressed his soft perfect lips on mine, my breathe came into a wild gasp. I broked away, some part inside was screaming at me for breaking away. In a _very_ rude way.

"What are you doing?" I panted, "st-"

He cutted me off by kissing me more urgent, edgy. Somehow i can't stop this time, can't stop myself from kissing him back when he sliped his wet, warm tongue in my mouth and groaned out, " I want you so much, Elena."

I was getting more wetness between my legs.

Then suddenly we were on the bed, Damon was working his warm hand over my body, i uttered out a groan.

Slowly he unbuttoned my shirt while sucking on my neck, i sighed out loud in pleasure and gasped when he start sucking my left nipple. I clutched at his dark hair, urging him to go on.

"Oh god, Damon" I crooned sexily, clearly turned on...

He looked up and smiled, pleased. Than went on. He was caressing my breasts and lickng every inch on them, focusing more on my hard nipples, my legs were trembling from the excessive amount of satisfied pleasure, i can feel his cock getting harder, pressing on my pelves, i grinded my self on it, Damon was shuddering, inhaling sharply.

I can also feel my arousal.

"Mmm...Elena, you smell so good"

Damon sighed as he licked my bare shaven slit, my thong already flung away somehow.

I Screamed at shook, begging for more, he smirked that heartbreaking smile and continue, i can feel him sucking my clit slowly, his dark head between my legs, i twiched with every touch, holding his head firmly.

Then the intensity grew, he suddenly was eating me so hard, sucking and licking fiercly, i wailed, he slowly glided his tongue inside my slick entrance i gasped, rigid, with my back arching. He stopped after a few minutes. He planted one last kiss on my soaking pussy.

He start to unzip his pants, i waited inpatiently, when he finally did took his pants off, the sight was making me gushing out wetness.

Damon parted my legs, slowly placing his tip in my throbbing pussy, my body tensed

_i can't believe Damon is going to fuck me._

My toes curled as he pushed in all the way with a grunt, my hungry pussy devoring his giant beast cock.

I moaned loudly, it feels so good having him inside of me, we were connected.

"Damon, Damon.." I groaned out his name alot.

He grabbed my legs, which were dangling in the air beside his hips, and started thrusting slowly.

He clearly was enjoying this, moaning and bitting his lips.

"Oh god, Damon, fuck me" I don't care about lauguage anymore.

He smiled teasingly,

" i will." He promised.

Than he was going in and out of me really fast, it felt so fucking amazing.

"Damon oh my god, fuck me, that feels fucking great, Damon" I whimpered with a few screams.

He groaned loudly, then went even faster.

"You are so wet and tight, so hot," He cried out, "You feel so good," He groaned.

"Oh, I am going to cum, Damon, DAMON" I screamed several times as his thick cock fucked me senseless.

His balls were hitting my clit as i was beginning to climax, i slowly wrapped my legs around his waist.

The result were satisfying, the intimacy build, and Damon went even deeper inside me, finally we both came.

He cummed in me, i thrashed while he shouted.

Damon looked so sexy climaxing that i could touch myself, just thinking about it.

"I love you, Elena" He mumbled softly, later, as he looked at me gently, pushing my hair back. I closed my eyes and lean my face on his gentle hand. This is the side of Damon that i also loved. _Love._

I kissed him softly in reply.

How was that? PRESS THE GREEN BUTTON! cause if no one did, whats the point of writing it? :/ SO YEAH hoped u enjoy it :D


	2. Caught

_OK this is a short story, but because i'm not even sure people wants to read this :( well PLEASE PLEASE review if you wanna read more :D_

_Disclaimer:I own nothing and that is NOT FAIR haha :D but i kinda own Ian Somerhalder though, kindof :)_

* * *

Damon's warm arms were around me, protective. I lean back on his arms willingly, it was very comfortable. We were snuggling, he sniffed delicately at my long hair, we were in our happy place.

Until a harsh voice interupted us,

"WHAT THE HELL!" Stefan roared from the hall, I shoot forward, trying patheticly to cover up the scene.

I whispered ,"Shit!" quietly so only Damon can hear. I panicked until Damon hold me tightly on the shoulder, "Stop." He replied quietly. I stopped panicing, he obviously got an alibi.

"Hey little brother," Damon replied with a pleasant tone, like he just saw an old friend from a walk in the park. Stefan's eyes flashed, in a brief second, he was up in Damon's face, Damon's jaws flexed.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? STOP IT, STOP TRYING TO DO ANYTHING TO KEEP US APART!" Stefan's eyes were filled with hot tears, I winced.

"Back off," Damon growled,"If you think I compeled her, I DID NOT!" He shouted out the last words hotly.

Stefan's face changed, sadness? He stole a long stare at me, with betrayal? It made my inside hurts, I avoided his eyes and looked down. Damon lips brushed against my ear, "It's fine." He whispered gently.

Stefan stood rigid, like a statue. His eyes were blank.

He slowly drawed out,

"Fine, take her, we'll see just how much you will fail her, and god be the witness of that." Then he started to laugh, painful laugh that made you inside hurts, I felt cold, I knew deep inside, that i never really loved Stefan, and I was more drawn to Damon, but I was too weak to point the truth.

Stefan stopped his giggles, and choked out a, "Have a good day guys." Winking, he start chuckling again, the next second, with a sly look he was gone, leaving me naked and Damon in boxers. I was cold and uncomfortable and guilty,and DAMNIT I could still hear him howling with laughter, if I could hear it, Damon sure as hell could too, what is so funny..?

I checked Damon's expression with a meek look for clues. He looked...

scared.

My head started to spin, nothing ever scared Damon, and the only time is when...

My heart stopped.


	3. Truth

Comments/ Advice WELCOME!! Because I'm having no idea what to write. :l

I OWN EVERYTHING HAHAHA! (No I don't, but let's just pretend I did.)

* * *

Elena's pov.

Dear Diary,

I am

My hand stopped there.

I had no idea how I'm reacting right now, I feel numb, it was as if the unlikely outburst Stefan had just made, still wasn't hitting me yet. It was really frightening that things could have gone from being perfect to ...not.

While I was rewinding the unpleasant memory in my head, something caught my attention, and it was really bothering me...

I had expected Damon to roar back at Stefan for making even the assumption that Damon would fail me, but instead, he didn't. He stood there with a helpless expression on his flawless complexion, like a kid caught red by hand.

Explainations flitted through my mind, demanding to understand, to solve, to figure out. My head throbbed. It was just like trying to figure out a math problem that you never bothered to even learn, only to realize that it was on your main test. Then my eyes widened, unless..

Agony, misery. The pain was too much, I gasped a painful breath, then curled up against the pain, trying to lessen it.

This had to be the truth , there was simply no other. The ugly reality was in the dark corner, by every horrible second, it grew larger, screaming at me. This, for me, seem like the only explanation.

Damon never wanted me.

* * *

Damon's Pov.

Yes, he was much, much too slow. Pointless, really. I mean, seriously? Trying to run away from a vampire? We all know how that would end.

He dies.

My mind chuckled a throaty laugh at the dark humour while my graceful body landed on my prey's slender back. My mouth rippled, and I was oh-so-ready to bite into the bulging arter-

I choked on the air, the tiniest fraction of a second, I held back.

_Agh, damn you conscience._ I cursed low cusses at the smug sense that won from my desire.

I whipped myself away from the disgusting trembling prey, his body looked ready to run again.

"Dude, seriously, you really think you can out run me?" I asked in the best teenager imitation i could do, teasing him a bit.

Before I even got a reply, I leaped away, targeting at a white bunny. I felt stupid, I am stupid, just like Stefan.

And I knew the reason I'm so pathetic.

Elena.

Too fast to acknowledge, I springed back onto the warm body of the human. I sank my teeth into those delicate blood banks. After few second, I shoved the limp body away, licking my blood-dripping lips in pleasure.

_**Delicious.**_

REVIEW PLEASE to tell me what you want!! IM more than willing to satisfy you readers! (meow)


End file.
